Paz
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras muchos años de guerra, Holden Cross ve a los tres líderes salir de las negociaciones y sabe que finalmente han logrado su objetivo.


Viendo a los tres lideres aparecer en el balcón del castillo para hablar con las masas reunidas ante el mismo Holden Cross suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que al menos esa parte del plan había ido bien.

La primera en salir fue la Guardiana, la líder de la Legión de Hierro, enfundada en la misma armadura que había llevado cuando se rebelo contra Apollyon y que había usado continuamente en todas las batallas en las que había participado. Su paso tranquilo mostró que estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado en la reunión, la cual ella misma había propuesto a los otros dos lideres.

El segundo fue el Jarl Stigandr, líder de los Hijos de la Guerra, llevando las vestimentas que tenia cuando Holden le había entregado el mensaje de paz por parte de la Guardiana. Él parecía relajado, pero Holden sabia que si lo veía le iba a dar un puñetazo como había hecho al descubrir que había trabajado para la responsable de la guerra civil que había plagado a su gente siete años antes. Francamente, no podía culparlo.

La tercera y última era Ayu, la emperatriz de los Elegidos, vestida con un tipo de túnica tradicional de su cultura llamada kimono en lugar de la armadura de Kensei que llevaba la última vez que la había visto. Parecía más feliz que sus dos compañeros y incluso saludo al público reunido, recibiendo una ovación por parte de los Elegidos antes de ser seguida por similares reacciones hacia el Jarl y la Guardiana.

Un segundo después llegaron un Juez, el Saqueador y el Orochi, que estaban allí como guardaespaldas de sus respectivos lideres. Para su sorpresa los tres se habían llevado espectacularmente bien teniendo en cuenta la mala sangre que había entre sus pueblos, algo que los lideres habían replicado tras conocerse mejor durante las negociaciones.

 _—Mis súbditos, escuchadme —_ dijeron los tres uno tras el otro en sus respectivos lenguajes, haciendo que los soldados y civiles de las distintas facciones reunidas empezasen a callarse. La situación había sido tensa entre los adultos y Holden había tenido que colaborar con sus equivalentes en los otros dos ejércitos para evitar peleas. En lo referente a los niños, estos se encontraban jugando en una zona apartada con aún más guardias, ya que si alguno desaparecía podía prenderse de nuevo una mecha que ninguno de sus hombres quería volver a ver—. Hemos tomado una decisión.

—Sabemos que nuestros pueblos llevan siglos en guerra y que es difícil dejar atrás viejos rencores, pero tras hablar durante horas con los demás lideres hemos descubierto que estamos luchando por luchar —revelaron, consiguiendo abucheos y gritos por parte del público—. Sé que suena imposible y que la guerra que llevamos más de mil años luchando nos ha provocado mucho dolor, pero si creéis que nuestros enemigos no sufrieron lo mismo os equivocáis.

Eso silencio momentáneamente a la multitud antes de que empezasen a comentar entre si en sus respectivos lenguajes. Nunca se les había ocurrido que sus rivales por tierras, recursos y riquezas habían pasado por sus mismas penurias.

—Sin embargo, ese mismo sufrimiento fue lo que permitió a quién reinicio esta guerra hace siete años ganar. Apollyon... —Todos los que se encontraban en la plaza gritaron de ira al escuchar el nombre de la odiada traidora de la Legión de Hierro que había atacado a las tres facciones años antes—¡Silencio! Apollyon se aprovechó de esos rencores para hacernos luchar en contra de nuestros vecinos. ¿Su razón? Estaba aburrida de la breve tregua que nuestros predecesores acordaron y deseaba que hubiese otra guerra porque disfrutaba matando, como descubrimos tras compartir lo que sabíamos de ese periodo de tiempo.

—Por ello, tras discutir mucho al respecto, hemos decidido conceder algunas de las exigencias que nuestros vecinos piden a cambio de parar la guerra antes de que haya más muertes y miseria que no queremos ni necesitamos. ¡Hoy declaramos lo que Apollyon considero una mentira y muchos de vosotros un sueño como una realidad! ¡Hoy terminamos esta guerra sin sentido y nos vemos a unos a otros como lo que somos, personas, a pesar de nuestras diferencias culturales y físicas! ¡Hoy declaramos la paz! —gritaron los tres lideres.

Los plebeyos y soldados situados en la plaza se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, intentando comprender lo que acababan de escuchar, antes de estallar en vítores y gritos de alegría. Poco después salieron mensajeros a caballo para dar la noticia a todos los rincones de sus respectivos países y al final de la semana todos habían escuchado las palabras de sus lideres.

Holden era cínico al respecto, preguntándose cuanto duraría esta situación antes de que tuviesen que volver a los campos de batalla, pero su nueva orden de asegurarse de eliminar a quienes intentasen reiniciar las hostilidades le permitió distraerse inmediatamente. Era un trabajo que realmente disfrutaba comparado con provocar peleas como hacia para Apollyon todos esos años atrás.


End file.
